


Always Follow the Rabbit

by Mrpointyhorns



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrpointyhorns/pseuds/Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Taichi’s has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.





	1. Chapter 1

“‘Shiro…” Taichi called although not much louder than a sigh. He shrugged out of his jacket dropping it on the hook, but missed he didn’t notice. He pulled his shoes off and put on his slippers. He shuffled into the living room. It was dark. Which was pretty unusual, but he didn’t notice as he belly-flopped onto the couch. He had just spent ten hours traveling to work, working and traveling home. He had one of those desk jobs. It was too boring to be stressful, but the strain of desk work was difficult for Taichi. “Kou?”

“Tai!” Koromon bounced in from, Taichi assumed, no where, and landed on Taichi’s back. “Tai! Your home! Yay!”

“Koromon?” Taichi rotated to his back and shifted Koromon to his stomach. He held him in his arms squinting at him in the dark. “What are you doing here buddy?”

“Hi, Tai.” Mochimon crawled over to him and Koromon. He wasn’t nearly as hyper as Koromon, but he crawled up on Taichi once he reached the couch. “We’re visiting for a little while.”

“Great.” Taichi hugged both the baby digimon. “Where is Izzy?” He stood up a frown on his face. It wasn’t like their partners never came to visit them, but they usually only came for birthdays and Christmas, because they loved cakes and Christmas dinner. So Taichi wasn’t expecting them to show up. Since Koushiro had not mentioned it earlier it made Taichi curious about their unexpected visit. 

When Taichi stood up he finally noticed it was dark. His eyes were already adjusted to the low light so he was able to make it back to their bedroom. Koushiro wasn’t in there. So he moved on to the office. 

Koushiro was hunched over his computer screen, furiously typing with only the computer’s glow for light. He looked like a frazzled man ready to rob a bank with a water gun. Taichi wasn’t use to seeing Koushiro like this. He sometimes got carried away with work and would forget to turn on the light, but it was curiosity that drove him not this. What was this? Taichi eased his way in the room. It was a little cluttered by the door, but the main part of the room was clear and clean. Koushiro wouldn’t dream of putting his computer in an unclean room. 

Taichi leaned over him, the computer was filled with numbers and symbols. Taichi knew some programming language because of Koushiro, but not this much and Koushiro was typing so quickly. He leaned back so that he could rest his hands on Koushiro’s shoulders rubbing them gently. Even then, it took Koushiro nearly a minute to slow his typing. He didn’t stop, but he tilted his head slightly. “Taichi? What are you doing home so early?” Koushiro glanced blearily back at him.

“Kou.” Taichi laughed he held his wrist in front of Koushiro so that he could read his watch. “It’s 7: 48.”

Koushiro stopped typing. He leaned back against the chair. “Oh, I didn’t notice.” Finally, he looked like the Koushiro that Taichi knew! 

“I thought you said you didn’t have any interesting projects,” Taichi said rubbing more firmly now that he wouldn’t mess up Koushiro’s typing.

“Not for work,” Koushiro explained. He puzzled his lips and stared hard at the computer.

“Well, what is it then? You creating a new video game?” Taichi asked. Koushiro had done so in the past, but only as a challenge from a college buddy. The series was so successful that people were still hoping that he would make another. Although, he seriously, doubted that would be the cause. Koushiro had looked so beyond himself. It couldn’t simply be Koushiro’s overactive nerd coming out. 

Koushiro shook his head. “I’m not sure yet.” He looked back at Tai giving him a tiny smile. “Hey, give me a second and I’ll start dinner.”

“I’ll start,” Taichi replied. He could see that Koushiro was trying to make an effort not to worry him, but it was thinner than rice paper. “The digimon are probably hungry too if you haven’t noticed the time.”

Koushiro blushed. “Uh, well they know where the snacks are.”

“Koromon probably ate all those ten minutes after he arrived.” Taichi laughed. He leaned down to kiss Koushiro. “I’ll start dinner, be out in five minutes or I’m sending Mochimon in to attack.”

“Got it,” Koushiro agreed. He reached out to bring Taichi close for another kiss. That more than anything reassured Taichi. “Thanks.”

Taichi smiled as he shuffled back out, turning the light on as he left. He went into the kitchen. “I don’t want to attack Izzy.” Mochimon followed after him.

“Don’t worry you won’t have to,” Taichi promised. “He’ll be out here soon.”

“Yay food!” Koromon bounced up on to the counter. Mochimon used a barstool to climb on the counter too. Mochimon turned on the stove as Taichi washed his hands.

“What do you want?” Taichi asked.

“Riceballs!” Koromon cried.

“But I turned on the stove.” Mochimon reminded. He had scooted down to the floor and opened the cupboard looking for a pan. “We’re going to have stir fry.”

“With tofu?” Koromon asked.

Taichi grinned. “Actually, my mom sent this recipe that I wanted to try.”

Mochimon held the frying pan up towards the counter, but frozen too far away for Koromon to reach. “The healthy food?”

“Yup. I’m starting to be more of a fan now that I’m an old man.”

“You’re still just a kid,” Koromon said trying to stretch out and reach the frying pan.

Taichi turned off the water and went to the fridge and started to pull out a few ingredients. He smiled at their partners. “Come on Koromon you never said no to my mom’s food before.”

“Uh…” Koromon looked guilty.

“Tofu stir-fry sounds good to me,” Koushiro agreed coming into the kitchen. He looked much better. He even had the same smile on his face that he always had when their partners were over. He took the frying pan from Mochimon. “Taichi makes awesome tofu doesn’t he, Mochimon?”

“It’s the best! Sometimes I dream about it. And when I wake up I’m in the digital world it’s so disappointing,” Mochimon sighed.

“You really like it?” Taichi asked in surprise. He began cutting the vegetables.

Koushiro put some oil in the pan. Then, he helped Mochimon onto the counter next to Koromon. The digimon agreed: they liked the dish that much.

“You should have told us sooner. I don’t mind sending some care packages into the digital world from time to time,” Koushiro said. He pulled out some dishes and cups to set the small dinner table in the kitchen. 

“Yay!”

“Just don’t send it through the digimon express! They’ll just end up eating all the stir-fry.” Mochimon added after his and Koromon’s celebration.

“I know.” Koushiro smiled and winked at Mochimon. “I can get it straight to you.”

“Great!”

“You’ll cook if Koushiro sends it, right Tai?” Koromon asked his partner.

“If you like it that much, I don’t mind cooking packages for you two while you’re in the digital world.” Taichi had moved over to the stove and was seasoning the tofu the way that everyone liked. Koushiro returned to grab a bottle of wine for them to share and some soda for the digimon. The digimon had wine before when they were in their evolved forms and it had not gone over well. Tentomon had crashed into and through some walls and Agumon had set the couch on fire. All agreed that the digimon were not allowed wine.

Koushiro put both bottles on the table and then came back to look over Tai’s shoulder. Koushiro was a fine cook because he could follow the instructions easily and make a decent meal, but that didn’t make him a great chef. Taichi used to cook for them when they were kids and he never followed instructions. He just went with what he thought would taste delicious. He had some flops, but mostly it was delicious. That was the sign of a real chef. Koushiro usually started dinner every night and Taichi would come home and add a little something to it. Yet, the meals were the best when Taichi did most of the cooking himself.

Koushiro kissed Tai’s shoulder. He kept his lips pressed against Tai’s shoulder as he spoke, “I brought them over around 10:30.”

“We didn’t have plans that they were visiting,” Taichi answered realizing that they were picking up the conversation from earlier.

“I just wanted to see Mochimon and I couldn’t invite one and not the other,” Koushiro explained.

Taichi stopped stirring and looked at Koushiro. He looked innocent enough, but Taichi just knew something was up. Too much had been unusual tonight for that to be the reason. Of course, Koushiro couldn’t invite one and not the other. Taichi liked Mochimon just fine, but Koromon was his partner and it would be hard having Mochimon here and not Koromon. Beside it wasn’t fair to the digimon either. Still, Taichi didn’t think that was the only reason for the impromptu visit. “Koushiro?”

With a sigh Koushiro turned his head away biting his lip. “Sorry Tai. I just have a hunch about something, but I’m not really sure about it yet. You know how I am about being uncertain.”

Taichi reached out wrapping his arms around Koushiro for someone as smart as Koushiro it was difficult for him to be unsure about things. 

Taichi learned that it took a lot of courage to be unsure. First, you were admitting that it was possible or even likely that you were wrong, second you were also willingly to go through an endeavor and sometimes waste time and resources pursuing the hunch that could be wrong. Some people were not willing to give up all those things just to be told they were wrong. However, logically Koushiro knew that being wrong wasn’t always a bad thing that sometimes being wrong helped solve the problem by showing which way was the correct way. Koushiro didn’t mind being wrong. He just didn’t like admitting to other people that he didn’t know something. That he was unsure. It was more for their sake then for his, people wanted a person like Koushiro to be confident in knowledge. Yet, the truth was Koushiro’s problems were greater then the average person’s. So, there was no reason for him to be so guarded with his questions, especially when he was talking to Taichi. He understood Koushiro better than anyone, but he also knew that because of that Koushiro liked to admit his questions even less to Taichi. It was hard to share each other’s problems when all they wanted to do was impress each other.

“The tofu!” Koromon finally interrupted them. Mochimon was stirring the ingredients in the pan so they wouldn’t burn, but he looked worried about the food too.

“Alright!” Taichi laughed taking the pan and spoon back. “Thanks, Mochimon.”

Koushiro was still looking away. He didn’t seem to notice the conversation between the three as Taichi finished cooking and put the food in a big serving dish. Taichi poured the wine and soda for everyone and was putting his napkin on his lap when Koushiro came back to himself. He looked around the kitchen, the pans in the sink and most of the cooking supplies put away or tossed away. Koushiro looked over to the table. Mochimon and Koromon were already partly through their meals.

Koushiro took his seat quietly and began eating. It was delicious and a smile worked his way onto his face after a moment. He looked over at Taichi who was working hard on not staring Koushiro down. “How was work Tai?”

“Work? Oh well it was you know, work.” Taichi shrugged, work was the last thing he ever wanted to talk about, but Koushiro usually asked. “Hiro has a new girlfriend so I had to hear about that all day too.”

Taichi always complained about his job. He hadn’t been able to find any work when he had originally finished school in athletic training. Before school, he played in the minor leagues in New Zealand and even pro in Milan. Taichi wanted to play more, but he was cut after the season because of an injury, it had been minor, but the second-string player had done well in his abscence and Taichi was replaced. Since he wasn’t an established player he hadn’t been able to find a place on another team.

He ended up back at school so that he could get a degree coaching the sport he loved. However, he couldn’t find a job when he left and eventually started looking for any work he could find. Now he pushed papers 60 hours a week, he did so well that he was prompted a few times and was the head of a small team, the position really wasn’t that glamorous and now he had to report his team members’ behaviors to the higher-ups. He hated it, but he never tried to find another job after that. 

Koushiro tried encouraging him at first, but eventually decided that it wasn’t a battle he was willing to fight. He was willing to take on the earning the majority of the income so Taichi could find a job he liked. Taichi knew that, but his pride told him that he couldn’t allow Koushiro to do that. So, they both left it alone.

“How was your work?” Taichi asked. Koushiro worked for a nano biology technology company. Taichi knew that meant that Koushiro basically made mini robots that were put in people, but he wasn’t sure what the greater purpose was. Koushiro could do a good portion of his work from home, so he was often home all day that’s why he usually started dinner. He had to go in to the lab a few times a week though.

“I finished it hours ago,” Koushiro admitted.

Taichi looked at Koushiro. “Are you going to tell me what you were doing, in the dark no less?”

“I guess, I’ll tell you what I know, but it’s not much,” Koushiro agreed. He didn’t look comfortable, but he had good reasons in pushing himself. First, he was talking to Taichi so that took away most of the pressure he normally felt when he was unsure. Second, Taichi was still the leader (sort of, it was hard to be a leader of a team that was spread so thin). Third, Taichi might not be smart like Koushiro was, but he was smart in different ways and sometimes Taichi could see a solution to a problem that Koushiro didn’t. Finally, sometimes it helped Koushiro to voice his problems because sometimes he was able to solve them when he had to explain it to someone. “Remember the Dark Ocean?”

“How can I forget something that made my little sister disappear?” Taichi asked both curious and worried.

“Hard to forget I know. When we were first in the digital world I already knew, there was at least one parallel world or universe, but the Dark Ocean confirmed a third world. So, I theorized that there was more then that. I didn’t know how many. I was hoping only a few, but there could be an infinite amount,” Koushiro explained. Taichi nodded along because he understood. It was best to let Koushiro know if he was speaking clearly or in a confusing way. He was very good about changing tactics and explaining things more simply or more complexly depending. It was years of practice explaining things to Daisuke and the others that helped. “It’s hard to find proof of another universe. What makes it difficult to look for them is that you don’t know where to look or what to look for.”

“So, are you saying that you found something?” Taichi asked.

“Well you know that Ken and Miyako help me moderate the digital world that way we can know if something is happening before it escalates. I also keep an eye on the dark ocean. Tai this morning I detected a possible collision with another world on the dark world. I have been looking for more evidence the rest of the day. I would have gone, to get a visual, but I’m not sure how safe it is.”

“A collision, like when we could see the digital world in the sky?” Taichi asked.

“That’s one way. A collision can also be brief, but the affects can be seen after. I’m hoping to detect this. If the collision did happen it is possible that something is happening in that world to cause it,” Koushiro explained. He looked at Taichi. “I want to be certain that it happened before I even think about what that means or what to do.”

“That makes sense.” Taichi nodded. He knew that Koushiro was being serious now. So Taichi was handling his job as leader seriously too. “I think we should be as certain as we can be before we make a decision.”

“Right, but as a precaution I called Mochimon and Koromon here. I don’t want to be separated from them if anything happens here or in the digital world,” Koushiro explained blushing slightly.

“Yet, you’re not so worried that you haven’t sent the others their digimon?” Taichi asked.

Koushiro’s blush darkened dramatically. “I just want to be sure.”

“Well, I don’t mind having the digimon here and I’m sure they don’t mind.” Taichi looked at the digimon.

“Nope.” Koromon smiled.

“The three universes do seem to be rather connected, don’t they? I think if something is happening to the Dark Ocean it could affect the Digital World and Earth soon.” Mochimon nodded. He always trusted his partner.

“That’s what I thought too.” Koushiro smiled at him. “What do you think?”

“If you think it’s a collision I believe you. I think, in the least, you will find evidence enough to confirm a fourth universe. I think it’s good to be cautious though, just in case? Maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal and why worry the others.” Taichi asked. He did not want to cry wolf too early either. 

“Right, but the few times the worlds have collided like the digital world with Earth or Kari seeing the Dark Ocean it has resulted in problems,” Koushiro emphasized making it clear that it was unlikely to be nothing.

“Well, what I would do is make sure you have exhausted all your research here. If you can find out enough to be satisfied then great, if not I think we’ll be traveling to the Dark Ocean to scout on foot.” Taichi decided. “I’ve always wanted to see that place.”

“We’re only going to scout if it’s safe,” Koushiro warned knowing how dangerous Taichi could be sometimes. Taichi nodded. “Great. Well I’ll clean up here and then we can go to bed.”

“If you want to do more research…”

“No, it’s fine. Since I’m taking a break I’m running some scans that take a while and don’t give me much access to my computer,” Koushiro explained.

“I guess you’ll be going into the office tomorrow.” Taichi teased. “Okay, I’ll meet you in bed. I’m going to change out of these work clothes and take a shower.”

Koushiro waved him away. Mochimon and even Koromon helped where they could with moving the dishes into the sink and washing them by hand. Then, Koushiro went into the spare room that was across from the office. There was a guest bed inside, but Koushiro went to the closet and pulled out beds that their partners preferred. They would probably end up in sleeping with them, but the two digimon would play video games and watch movies in their beds until they were tired. Mochimon liked to sleep in a large basket. It was set up on a pulley system that Taichi designed when Tentomon told him that he liked sleeping up high. Mochimon didn’t like to sleep up as high as Tentomon did, but with the pulley system Mochimon could adjust the basket to where he felt the most comfortable.

Agumon liked the floor and so did Koromon so he had a large bed that Koushiro set up on the floor. It had a heated liquid mattress. Koushiro designed it to make the digimon comfortable and he made certain that it wouldn’t set anything on fire.

After they were set, he gave Mochimon the remote and left the hall light on for them.

He went into the master bathroom just as Taichi was shutting off the water from his shower. Koushiro snuck a few glances at Taichi as he brushed his teeth. Taichi must have noticed because he made a dramatic show of drying off and dropping the towel a few times. He even went to the sink and brushed his teeth in just his towel instead of going to change first. Koushiro stole the towel as he walked away, a grin on his face.

“That’s it!” Taichi tackled him lifting Koushiro up in his arms and dragging him over to the bed kissing his neck and jaw. “You’re getting it.”

“Oh, no! Help me!” Koushiro feigned. Taichi laughed and continued kissing as he started stripping Koushiro of his clothes. “Tai, Tai wait.”

Taichi sat back straddling over Koushiro’s thighs. “Why?”

“Get off a sec,” Koushiro said crawling out from under Taichi when Taichi moved. He rolled on to his back and pulled his pants off. 

Taichi lay back down in his normal spot on the bed. “Koushiro.”

“Don’t pout.” Once naked Koushiro rolled over so that he was on top of Taichi. He had his legs between Tai’s and their stomachs were touching. “I want to be on top.”

“Okay.” Taichi put his hand behind Koushiro’s head drawing him in for a kiss. He kissed him passionately. He murmured softly. He expressed surprise that kissing Koushiro didn’t get old, sex didn’t; nothing about their relationship did. 

Koushiro pulled away from the kiss. He moved to straddle Taichi’s hips. 

“I thought you wanted to be on top?”

“I want to be on top like this, but with you inside me,” Koushiro explained.

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Taichi smiled. 

“Good.” Koushiro beamed. He leaned over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He rubbed it over Taichi’s dick. They had enough sex that Koushiro didn’t really need to be prepared as long as Taichi was slick enough.

“Which one of your co-workers called you a girl?” Taichi asked. Koushiro punched his shoulder and Taichi grunted. Koushiro kissed the spot softly. “Just a thing then?”

“Yes. I just want it today.” He sat up again putting the lube on the bed. He slowly sank on to Taichi and rocked their hips together. “I like feeling my legs wrapped around your hips and I like looking at you with your head against the pillows. You’re gorgeous.”

“People tell me that.” Taichi grinned. Koushiro laughed at him. “What they do.”

“I know.” Koushiro said in the dirtiest, slutties tone ever. Like it was a huge turn on that other people thought Taichi was attractive, but he was completely Koushiro’s. Only Taichi knew that Koushiro generally didn’t think like that so he thought the tone was from the act of sex and not Koushiro’s talking.

“No, talking unless it’s dirty.” Taichi instructed wrapping his arms around Koushiro and pulling him down for more kissing. “Yeah use your lips like this.”

“I love you,” Koushiro said his eyes darkening as he pulled back to speak each word and paused to kiss Taichi relentlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiro…" Taichi called when he arrived home the next day. He shrugged out of his jacket dropping it on the hook. Unlike the day before he was feeling less drained from work. Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant he could spend the next two days at home. He always looked forward to the weekend no matter how awful work was on Friday everything was better because he wouldn't be back until Monday. He realized that if his job was so bad that he looked forward to the weekend this much that he really should find another job. Yet, since it was the weekend he just didn't care. Another reason why he was happy, he didn't like admitting this, but the problems with the Dark Ocean had filled him with purpose. He craved being needed and useful. It had been a long time. Despite the fact that this could be a dangerous situation he couldn't help but be revived by it. He really should find a different job.

This time he was careful to put on his slippers, before heading towards the kitchen. He could smell something cooking. Was it chicken and rice? "Kou, I'm home." Tai called again.

"Uncle Tai! Uncle Tai! Uncle Tai!" Taichi looked down the hall as his nephew came running in from the back room. Augmon behind him. Kei was nearly five and he had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like Hikari at that age, with long arms and legs, but a cubby little tummy that still held some baby fat. Kei's father was Mantarou, Miyako's brother. The relationship they had was long over and the two had joint custody of Kei. Kei launched from the floor and onto. Taichi who caught him, easily. He held him in his arms, after adjusting Kei so that he wouldn't fall. "You're home!"

"Kei." Taichi hadn't been expecting to see Kei that night. However, he wasn't surprised. Sometimes when it was Hikari's turn with Kei she would need Tai and Koushiro to watch him. In the last six months or so, sometimes had become frequently, Taichi loved seeing his nephew, but Hikari was really starting to take advantage of their help. Even though he was annoyed he couldn't help smiling at how happy and excited Kei was at seeing his Uncle. Tai kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Augmon hugged his leg.

"I didn't know you have a dinosaur!" Kei squealed. He kicked his legs against Taichi's thighs barely missing Augmon's head.

"You've been playing with Augmon?" Taichi asked. Taichi didn't want to explain to Kei what Augmon was. It was too confusing for a kid his age, besides no one would believe him if he said his Uncle had a dinosaur. Kei had seen Augmon before, but he had been much younger, maybe two. He continued to the kitchen, limping, because Augmon was still attached to his leg.

Koushiro was standing at the stove reading a textbook, while he was cooking. It looked like chicken with peppers and onions. There was rice in the rice cooker. On the counter, a bottle and two glasses of red wine. Neither of them looked like they had been touched. Tentomon sat on a barstool near the stove. He seemed like he was watching dinner more closely than Koushiro.

"Tai!" Tentomon launched off the stool, almost knocking it over. He flew over to Taichi and hovered next to him and Kei.

Taichi smiled, he couldn't think of a better way to come home, to happy children and digimon excited to see him. "Hey, Tentomon."

"Augmon is so cool! We've been playing all day." Kei explained. Taichi set him down on the barstool that Tentomon had vacated. "Your beetle is okay." Kei squirmed on the stool.

"He wanted me to fly him around on my back. Maybe if I evolved I could do that, but I can't fly straight with him. He's too big." Tentomon landed next to Taichi. He was obviously really upset that Kei didn't like him as much as Augmon. His eyes were even really watery. Tai felt bad for the bug, he was really sensitive sometimes.

Augmon got off Tai's leg and stood next to Tentomon. "I think you're cool, Tento."

Taichi was sure that Tentomon was referencing the event that led to Kei only thinking he was okay. However, he really wasn't sure what he should do about that. So with arms and legs free he turned to Koushiro instead. He hugged him from behind and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He would have been more intimate, but Kei and the digimon were watching them. "Koushiro, I'm home."

Koushiro nodded absently. He reached up to pat Taichi's arms around his waist. Taichi wanted to groan at that. Koushiro was obviously interested in his book that he was putting everything else on autopilot. It was probably why Tentomon had been watching the chicken. Koushiro could still function on autopilot, but not very well and often he wouldn't remember how he had done certain tasks, like cook dinner, later. Taichi squeezed tighter, and tried to break Koushiro's concentration. Usually talking to Koushiro helped, because Koushiro had to think about his responses and he couldn't think about his responses and think about what he was reading at the same time. "When did Kei get here?"

"His father dropped him off this morning. It's Hikari's week with him," Koushiro answered without looking up. "I started dinner."

Okay, that question was too easy. "And where is Hikari?" Taichi asked. He stepped back from Koushiro, moving over to the stove. He didn't want their dinner to be burnt and wasted. He stirred the contents around a little and then went over to the cabinet because he needed to add garlic, lemon and basil.

"Dunno know. I tried calling her and left a few messages. I talked to your mom. She said Hikari took off yesterday. She didn't know where she was. She offered to take Kei, but I don't mind if he stays here."

Taichi hesitated as he took out the lemon. That really ticked him off. How could Hikari just take off like that without even telling them? She was always doing things like this, leaving Kei with them at the last minute, or just having Mantarou drop him off. Hikari was really starting to take advantage of them. Taichi loved Kei and wouldn't say no to taking care of him. If she would just ask them, that's all he wanted was to be asked! Taichi didn't want to seem angry in front of Kei so while he was getting ingredients from the cupboard he tried to calm down.

When he was sure he wouldn't seem angry he turned to his nephew. "Have you been behaving for Uncle Izzy?"

"Yup! We went to the park!" Kei looked excited. He was now on the floor with Augmon and Tentomon instead of on the stool.

Taichi returned to the stove and started to add in the seasonings that he pulled out. "That's good. Why don't you take Augmon and Tentomon into the bathroom and make sure they wash their hands for dinner."

Kei had a demonic look as he turned to Augmon. "Come on Augmon."

"Uh…"

"Let's go." Tentomon ushered Augmon and Kei away realizing that Taichi wanted to talk to Koushiro alone.

"I can't believe she forgot about Kei again! I don't mind watching him, but she skipped town without even asking. That bothers me! Kari's dark side is a pain," Taichi whispered as soon as he heard the bathroom door close. His voice was a sharp angry hiss. Taichi was so frustrated with this he wanted to hit something or cry.

He didn't know what had gotten into his sister lately. She used to be so good with Kei always listening and paying attention to him. She hardly ever got upset with him. However, since High School she had been a bit rebellious hanging out with people that Taichi didn't like, dropping out of school, partying and drinking. Even hooking up with Miyako's brother and having Kei, although they stayed together for a few years their relationship was only ever a fling and it was always toxic. They were just bad for each other. Since their split Mantarou was much better, although not the greatest person in the world he had a job and never shucked off his responsibilities to Kei. Hikari had got better too, until recently; she was falling back into her old ways. She was still good with Kei when she was with him, but when she wasn't it was just like before. Tai didn't mind giving her a break sometimes which is how this started, but it was getting to be too much for Tai. Not only was he mad at Hikari for acting this way he was also really worried about her!

Koushiro book snapped shut making Taichi startled in surprise. Taichi felt Koushiro put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was offering Taichi comfort, but still allowing him to have space. Tai was grateful that Koushiro was giving him the choice. "It bothers me too. He's such a good kid."

"That's what I don't get. Don't moms want to spend as much time with their kids as possible?" Taichi voice remained low. He didn't want Kei to hear him accidentally. He stirred the ingredients in the pan turning the stove up. He watched the same pepper being turned over and over.

"I don't believe that is exclusive to mom," Koushiro replied. Taichi felt his hand squeeze his shoulder before letting it drop. Koushiro started to pull out the dishes and silverware to set the table. "It's nice having him around. Good practice."

Taichi grumbled. He had to admit it was nice to having Kei around. He was so cute and Tai thought he was at the perfect age. He was still a kid, but he wasn't a baby anymore. He loved the funny things that came out of his mouth. Plus, Kei was old enough to really start to play soccer. He didn't think his frustration with Hikari would ever extend to Kei, but when it came down to it, he was Kei's uncle not his parent. Taichi sighed there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Hikari was off someplace and they couldn't do anything until they could confront her. He'd worry about it then.

"Hey what were you reading anyway?" Taichi asked picking up the book moving it away from the stove and putting it on the island counter between the kitchen and dinning room.

"Computer's still tied up with the tests. So after we went to the park we went to the library. Got some books on dinosaurs and large beetles for him and I picked up some on parallel universes," Koushiro explained. He held up the book so Taichi could look at the title. "We've been home about an hour."

"Isn't that Hawking guy a friend of yours?" Taichi asked. He knew he had seen the man on the cover before, but he didn't know where. It wasn't one of Koushiro's work friends, but Taichi was sure he recognized him because of Koushiro.

Koushiro laughed lightly. "Not really. I met him a few times in school. He wanted me to get into physics, but I ended up declining. I love physics, but this nano technology is interesting to me too. So I promised him that I would return to physics if I ever got tired of it," Koushiro explained.

"So that's not a friend?" Taichi asked. He wasn't sure if that was a no or yes in Koushiro's book. Taichi considered some old professors and coaches as friends, although he hadn't seen or talked to any of them in years.

"You are a closer friend to David Bechamn." Koushiro put his book down.

"We played on the same team!" Taichi blushed at his response. He sometimes would point that out to people if he was talking about his soccer career, but he didn't really do that anymore.

Before either of them could continue, Tentomon buzzed in. He flew behind Koushiro and hugged him around his head and shoulders. Koushiro didn't flinch, but he did try to glance back at Tentomon. "I told them not to."

"Not to what?" Koushiro frowned. He set down the dishes. He glanced towards the bathroom. Taichi couldn't see the bathroom from the stove, but knew Koushiro could from his angle.

Taichi rolled his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for Augmon or Tentomon to get into some sort of trouble while they visited. So he was use to dealing with it, although it was more annoying now that he was an adult and it was his apartment that the digimon were destroying. "Tentomon will you dish out dinner and help Koushiro set the table."

"Sure." Tentomon let go of Koushiro and flew over to the stove.

Taichi wiped his hands off on a kitchen towel. Then, he went back to their second bathroom. He didn't notice anything right away he even heard Kei and Augmon laughing as he approached. As he got closer he saw a puddle of water seeping out from the bathroom. It was a big mess, and somewhat expected when sending children and digimon to wash up.

"Pepperbreath!" Augmon's voice floated through the door and Taichi had to duck as a fireball whisked over his head hitting the wall that separated the hall from the living room. It turned black instantly, but Taichi didn't worry about it catching fire. Augmon's attack had never done so before. Although it left a big black burnt mark on the wall and sometimes bled through to the other side of the wall.

"Do it again!" Kei giggled his eyes were lit up, more excited about Augmon than before.

"Augmon!" Taichi scolded. The digimon were not supposed to use their attacks in the house, barring extreme circumstances. What surprised him was that now that he could see into the bathroom he realized why Tentomon had run. The bathroom was a mess: the towels were ashes on the floor, the once white sink and counter were now completely black and the toilet was split in two. Is sprayed water everywhere. Augmon and Kei stood in the water getting their socks and feet soaked. "Augmon!" Taichi yelled this time. He couldn't believe this. Augmon or Tentomon sometimes got excited and accidentally used one of their attacks, but this was ridiculous. Obviously, Augmon and Kei had been up to it for a while. Sure, when Taichi was that age he would be encouraging Augmon too, but now he couldn't help but be angry. The first thing he did was go to the toilet and turn the water off. The water stopped spewing, and the bathroom was quiet.

"Uh, Tai. Sorry." Augmon blushed at his mistake. He looked around the bathroom and his eyes widened at seeing the damage. He turned on his best apologetic expression and looked at Tai. "I didn't mean to."

"Your dinosaur breaths fire!" Kei squealed. He had still had a huge smile on his face. Obviously, the fire breathing dinosaur was just too cool. Kei didn't even realize that he might be in trouble to. "Did you know that?"

"Yes." Taichi said. He felt the anger leaving him the more Kei smiled. Augmon even looked a little tore as though he realized he was in trouble, but he was having a hard time not being excited by Kei's excitement too. Taichi sighed maybe this was why children became chosen not adults. "You are in trouble." Taichi looked sternly at Augmon. He couldn't let that slip by even if he was having trouble staying mad.

"The first one was an accident! I thought I saw Cherubimon in the mirror," Augmon confessed.

"Cherubimon? Wallace's partner?" Taichi picked up his nephew. He carried him into the kitchen with Augmon following him. He wanted to get them out of the way before he attempted to mop up the water. "In the mirror?"

"Well, not Wallace's partner. It was Cherubimon, well at least I think I saw him. Tentomon said he didn't see anything," Augmon explained he sounded like he wasn't really sure if he had seen anything. Taichi wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was the digimon's job to watch out for them. If he said he sensed danger and acted, then Taichi believed it.

Taichi put Kei down on the booster seat in the chair next to Augmon's. He looked over a Koushiro who was looking at his book again. "Did you hear that Kou?"

"Huh? No sorry, I was distracted." Koushiro looked up. He looked at Taichi and then Augmon.

"Augmon, massacred the bathroom." Taichi looked at Augmon sternly. "But he said it started because he saw Cherubimon in the mirror."

"You saw Cherubimon? Wallace partner?" Koushiro asked. He ignored the first part Augmon was Taichi's partner so he was Taichi's responsibility. Also, Koushiro was much more lenient with the digimon. He always said that all they could expect was for the digimon to be careful. However, sometimes accidents happened with them and they should be punished for their nature. Taichi could agree with that most of the time, but knowing that Augmon had purposely shown off his attacks because of Kei's encourage was the real bother.

Augmon quickly related what happened, again. Koushiro frowned then he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Taichi started to follow him, wanting to know what was on Koushiro's mind. He stopped though; the digimon and Kei were sitting at the table ready to eat. "What's wrong with Uncle Izzy?" Kei asked. Taichi and Koushiro always sat together with Kei when they had dinner no matter how busy Koushiro was with work. So Kei really didn't know how single-minded Koushiro could get when he had a problem to deal with.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Taichi sat in his normal spot. He handed Kei his chopsticks. He took his own but only picked at his foot. He didn't like having dinner without Koushiro either, and he didn't like not being able to help him.

"I didn't see him, Tai. I was drying my hands, but I don't think Augmon would make that up," Tentomon explained. He and Augmon were looking at Taichi with concern. Tai wasn't sure if Tentomon was trying to make him feel better or not.

"I know." Augmon looked relieved to hear that, but then Taichi added, "But what about the additional fireballs?"

"Uh…opps." Augmon stuffed his mouth with food.

"Uh-huh. Well, after Koushiro is done investigating you can start by mopping up the bathroom." Taichi instructed. He wasn't sure if he could think of another way to punish Augmon. He didn't like doing it. Also, Augmon knew better, so punishing really wouldn't correct the behavior.

Augmon nodded he looked glum and embarrassed still. However, he probably didn't care about cleaning up the bathroom. The thing about digimon was that the only real punishment for them was to not feed them. Taichi wasn't about to do that. The digimon needed to be feed so that they could be ready to evolve when they needed to.

"I'll help." Tentomon replied.

Taichi looked at him suspiciously. Tentomon looked away with a guilty expression too. Before he could say anything Koushiro returned to the dinning room.

"I think the story holds up Augmon." Koushiro said taking his seat at the table. He picked up his utensils. "The mirror is shattered. I couldn't really do any tests on the bathroom because my computer is still tied up. By the time, it's finished the gate will have been long closed."

"You think it was a gate?" Taichi asked. He didn't know much about gates. He never had to learn about them. So he wasn't sure how they worked, but he didn't remember one ever being in a mirror before.

"I think so. I can't be sure, but I am pretty sure I can see residue of a gate that was open." Koushiro shrugged. He took a bite for his meal chewing slowly.

"I mean I didn't know mirrors could be gates." He started eating more after seeing Koushiro start. Although, he really didn't taste what he was eating.

"Many cultures talk about the mirror as a gate to other worlds. I think it is just easier to make a mirror into a gate." Taichi wanted to ask him more questions, but Koushiro nodded at Kei and the digimon who were looking bored with the topic. Taichi let it go with only a small pout.

Koushiro turned to Tentomon. "I, also, saw residue of your attack Tentomon."

"When the mirror shattered I reacted!" Tentomon blushed. He apologized to Koushiro and then to Taichi.

"It was so cool!" Kei said. "We were just splashing the water a little. Then, Augmon said, 'Pepperbreath.'" Kei said Pepperbreath almost exactly like Augmon did. He paused and frowned when it didn't work for him. "I didn't know what that was, but it was like a big explosion! It hit the mirror and that broke. Then Tentomon, yelled…wait what did you yell?"

"No, Tento," Koushiro warned. The digimon could say their attacks without attacking, and they could attack without saying them, but they tended to do both at the same time. "Go on Kei."

Kei pouted, but continued. "That was like lightening. It bounced off the faucet and then hit toilet! That exploded too."

"Where you scared?" Koushiro asked, sounding very interested in the story like the recanted from Kei's point of view was explaining something that Augmon had failed to explain in the first telling of the story.

"I wasn't scared! At first, I didn't know what was happening. I thought I could get hurt, but they said that they were protecting us." Kei explained. "So then I wasn't scared."

"So you were going to help Augmon, because you felt guilty?" Taichi looked at Tentomon. Augmon hadn't said anything about it either so that meant that Augmon hadn't thought that Tentomon was really at fault. He obviously knew that protecting them was okay even if it messed up the bathroom, but showing off was not.

Tentomon nodded looking guilty again. "I didn't show off like Augmon did though."

Taichi laughed. Taichi smiled at the digimon. He really couldn't be made at them when they thought they were protecting them, but Augmon had still continued to use his attack afterwards. So he would make sure they still helped mop the bathroom. He leaned over and rubbed Augmon's head though to make sure he knew that he wasn't mad. "It's fine. You two will just have some cleaning to do. Tomorrow, Kei and I can go pick out a new toilet, mirror and towels."

"Cool!" Kei agreed. "Can it be purple?"

"I don't know a purple mirror wouldn't be very shiny." Koushiro replied looking thoughtful as though he was wondering if they sold purple toilets.

"Not the mirror." Kei laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Koushiro's computer was still running test, but he did get one or two back that showed little results at least nothing without the other tests. So Taichi insisted that he leave the apartment because Koushiro was starting to look like a trapped animal and so they'd all come to pick out a new toilet, mirror fixture and possibly a new sink. The sink wasn't broken, but the faucet was closed up tight and they'd have to replace that so might as well replace the entire sink. Normally this would be a landlord's job, but they weren't sure how to explain the damages to him.

Koushiro steered the cart in the warehouse store. Kei was sitting in the basket seat with Koromon on his lap and Mochimon in the cart. Taichi was leading the way. Augmon and Tentomon de-evolved so that they could join them at the store without drawing attention. For whatever reason people didn't seem to associate Koromon or Mochimon with digital creatures. They looked right over them like they were stuff animals. When Taichi had been a kid he assumed this was because no one knew about digimon, but enough large scaled attacks had happened since the first encounter that Taichi didn't understand why Koromon and Mochimon didn't attract more attention. Whatever the reason, however, they did go unnoticed and were able to accompany them without a scene to most places.

The only people that would notice Koromon and Mochimon were other people with digital partners. People that had digimon didn't cause a scene, because they knew that digimon partners were harmless.

"Wow cool, digimon!" A young girl blonde girl yelled. She jumped up onto the side of the cart and reached in to touch Mochimon. Taichi stopped a few shelves down from his family. He looked around carefully, the warehouse was very large and there were people there, but they were busy with their own shopping. Taichi turned around to look at his family. The girl had long blonde hair and she wore a pink skirt with a purple top. She had boots that went to her knees and a big hat that covered her face from Taichi's view.

He saw Koushiro's eyes widened with reorganization before he said, "Michelle?" Taichi felt surprised too. Michelle was Mimi and Michael's daughter. She and her parents lived in New York. Taichi didn't know that they were in town. That was strange, because Tai and Koushiro got along with Mimi and Michelle really well. They never missed an opportunity to visit even though they lived in another country. "Is Mimi with you?" Koushiro asked. He looked concerned.

Michelle looked up at Koushiro. "Um…"

"Michelle!" Michael called turning the corner. He spotted Michelle and rushed forward. "Michelle, what are you doing? You know better then to run off like that."

"I saw some digimon. I wanted to pet them." Michelle said. She was obviously very well aquatinted with digimon. She showed no fear of digimon or the people with them. Taichi had to admit all the people he met with digimon were awesome. So Michelle probably had nothing to worry about. Still Taichi knew what it felt like when a child went missing. It was one of the worst feelings ever. Poor Michael.

Michael paused looked at Mochimon and then up at Koushiro and Taichi. He smiled at both of them. "Hey guys! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I think we're a little bit more surprised." Taichi replied. He and Michael hugged. It had been months since he had seen Michael. He was a great guy and Taichi was always sorry that they couldn't hang out more as friends or as couples. He wasn't one of the original digidestined. However, he had been with Mimi for so long he was as close to them as though he had been. Michael looked around Taichi and waved at Koushiro, the shopping cart between them made it awkward to hug.

"You know them, Dad?" Michelle looked up at them. She had bright green eyes and although she seemed too young she wore some makeup. She was really turning into the girl that Taichi had met at summer camp so long ago.

"Michelle. This is Tai and Izzy. They're friends of your Mom's, and mine. You met them a few times when you were a younger. You might be too young to remember. These are their partners Koromon and Mochimon. This is Kari's son…"

"Kei, Hikari's son," Koushiro supplied. Taichi was pretty sure that Michael and Mimi had met Kei before, but had probably been a few years.

"Just out with your uncles?" Michael asked Kei smiling at him. Kei was shy. Blushing, he buried his face in Koushiro's chest peaking out just barely. Koushiro rubbed his back encouragingly.

"Augmon set fire to the bathroom." Taichi answered for his nephew. As out going and excitable as Kei, he was always shy around unfamiliar adults.

"It was an accident!" Koromon defended squirming out of Kei's lap, but staying in the seat.

"Can I hold Mochimon?" Michelle asked. Taichi looked at the little digimon who agreed. He lifted him out of the cart and handed him to Michelle. Michelle moved aside to talk to and play with Mochimon while the adults talked.

"We're in town for a while. Mimi insists that we look into getting Michelle into Japanese schools. She may have the chance at running the Japan's branch of the firm," Michael explained.

"How long are you in town?" Taichi asked. He didn't want get his hopes up, but it sounded like Mimi and Michael were thinking about moving to Japan.

"A few weeks this time, but maybe more permanently. Mimi didn't want to say anything, in case it didn't work out, but since we ran into you…well, I don't think she'll mind." Michael smiled a knowing look in his face.

Taichi smiled brilliantly. "Mimi thinks she's really sly does she! Ha! Nothing escapes us."

"Tai, invite them over for dinner," Koushiro suggested. He wasn't trying to make Taichi feel bad. He was letting Taichi know that he was okay with them coming for dinner.

"Oh right!" Taichi exclaimed. He should have done that first of all. "You three should come over for dinner."

Michael looked around Taichi smiling at Koushiro, who nodded in agreement. Then, Michael turned back to Taichi. "That sounds good. It will be just the two of you, right?"

"Of course. You didn't want anyone to know you that you are here. It's not our place to out you," Koushiro explained. "Since we found out…well I don't think Mimi will mind."

"Yay! Meems is the best! And you're great too," Taichi exclaimed.

Michael laughed brightly. "Mimi will love to. And I want to come to. Maybe you can seal the deal on us moving out here."

"We are a good sell." Taichi smiled giving Michael an exaggerated wink.

"Great. If you're free you can come over tonight. You'll just have to use the master bathroom. We are also free tomorrow," Koushiro suggested.

"I'll talk to Mimi. We'll let you know what works. If Kari's there too, that's okay." Michael nodded to Kei who was still peaking at him.

"She's out of town," Taichi bitterly spoke. Michael looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. "Well those sinks don't pick themselves out."

Michael laughed again. "Michelle, bring Mochimon back here." Michelle pouted, but came over handing Mochimon back to Taichi. "See you guys soon."

"Count on it," Taichi said settling Mochimon back in the basket of the cart and grabbed the end. He pulled gently leading the way to the bathroom section. Koushiro barely steered from his end.

They had just made it to the bathroom section when Koushiro's phone started to ring. He answered it quickly. "Hello? Izumi speaking."

"Izzy put me on speaker!" Mimi sang so loudly that Taichi heard her. It was typical for Mimi to be loud and over the top. Although, she was a very sincere genuine person many people didn't realize it when they first met her. She was too bubbly and happy that people thought that she was always being fake, but the truth was Mimi loved life and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Mimi?" Koushiro asked. He was looking down at the handle of the cart in front of him. Probably concentrating more on the conversation than where he was looking. "We just talked to Michael."

Mimi said something. but Taichi couldn't quite hear her. Koushiro seemed satisfied held out the phone towards Taichi, Kei and the digimon and put it on speaker. "You're on speaker now," he said to Mimi, then to Taichi he explained, "Mimi's calling to confirm dinner."

"And to say, that I am so glad you bumped into Michael! Do you know how difficult it is for me to be in Japan and not see my best friends! I was going crazy!" Mimi interrupted. She squealed loudly.

Taichi moved around the cart to stand next to Kei and Koushiro. He could hear Mimi just fine, but he didn't want to yell to answer her. People were already starting to look at them. "Hi Mimi! We cannot wait to see you either. Although, you're going to have to grovel a little bit since you weren't planning on telling us that you were here."

"Taichi! Ah, don't be mean. I am not in town for very long. I can't see everyone so I didn't tell anyone," Mimi's explained she sounded guilty about the whole thing. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know…" Taichi replied rubbing his chin for good measure even though Mimi couldn't see him.

"I'll work with him Meems. However, we're shopping for bathroom fixtures and we need to get going if we're going to be at home when you arrive," Koushiro explained.

It was still early in the day, but now that they had dinner plans they couldn't waste time. They would want to tidy-up, shop for groceries and start preparing dinner. That was on top of watching Kei and keeping and eye on the Dark Ocean. They'd already been at the store for the better part of an hour and they hadn't made a dent in their shopping.

"You're shopping for bathroom fixtures. You mean to tell me at this very moment you are decorating?"

"Augmon and Tentomon blew up the bathroom and we need to replace the mirror and toilet. We're probably going to replace the sink and cabinet while we're at it," Taichi explained. Koromon pouted and repeated that he was sorry.

"Stop it!" Mimi ordered in a no-arguing way. "I'm the home decorator of the group. If you're going to be making changes, then I'm here to help!"

"Uh…okay." Taichi blinked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be subjected to Mimi's decorating. He believed that she would be good at it, but Mimi was a bit over the top about these things. Taichi went clothes shopping a few times with Mimi and it had been a huge ordeal. Taichi was sure it left lasting scars.

"That sounds great Mimi. You know, Tai and I aren't the type to decorate," Koushiro spoke up. He didn't seem afraid at all. Taichi knew that Koushiro didn't mind crazy-shopping-Mimi, because Koushiro was much better at handling things rationally. So when Mimi was excited to the point of crazy Koushiro handled it by being rational. Taichi couldn't help getting emotional with his friends so when Mimi became excited Taichi became excited, but when Mimi got a little crazy Taichi got a little anxious.

"I know! This is going to be awesome! I'm so excited. I can add this to my resume. Home decorating for my best gays!" Mimi cheered. "All my friends in New York don't think I can do it. I went to school for six years got two degrees. Is it my fault that the fashion industry needed me? I had to put interior design on hold!"

"Mimi we would love for your help. If you're awesome I'll let you take a crack at Koushiro's office." Taichi smiled Mimi's excitement was infectious. Even if he was nervous about this turning out to be like shopping, he couldn't help but become excited as Mimi became excited. Koushiro glared at him for offering up 'his' office though.

"Yes! This is so great! This day keeps getting better!" Mimi cheered. "I'm leaving the office now and going shopping for the wine! I'll be over in a few hours. I'll take a look at your bathroom and see what I can do." They heard some shuffling on the other side of the line. "Hey, but Tai will you make your tofu?"

"Of course, I will." Taichi couldn't help blushing at the request. He hadn't realized his tofu was that much of a hit.

"Great. Can't hardly wait! Well see you soon. Ciao!" Mimi hung up as soon as she said ciao, not waiting for a reply.

Koushiro smiled at Taichi. He put his phone away in his pocket. "She's fabulous as always."

"Fabulous really? You're a super genius and that's the word you use?" Taichi teased. Koushiro responded with only a shrug. Tai grabbed the cart turning it around and pushing it back outside. Koushiro followed behind picking up some pamphlets so that Mimi had something to work with.

"Uncle Tai, who's Mimi?" Kei looked a little shocked at the conversation he had listened to.

"You'll see," Taichi promised.

Mimi, Michael and Michelle arrived a few hours later. Taichi had dinner prepped for when they were ready to eat, but he hadn't cooked anything yet. That way it wouldn't get cold. Plus, it would give them time to chat as a group before dinner was ready. Taichi had learned after many years that this was the best way to do things. He did have some snacks ready though so that the kids and digimon didn't get too hungry. They were simple chips with guacamole dip. The guacamole was made with green onions, cottage cheese, avocado and lots of lime. He really liked it and he hoped that Mimi and Michael liked it too. He thought they would be familiar with it, being from the States, but he didn't know. The other thing he had out was more for the kids. It was little rainbow jell-o squares. It was just harder enough to cut up and put on a platter when their guests arrived.

Koromon and Mochimon had helped by testing all of Taichi's food. They had gained enough energy to digivolved and were wrestling with Kei in the living room. Augmon was being gentle with Kei and even letting him win. Kei gloated it was starting to frustrate Augmon. However, Augmon knew that Kei was too little to really wrestle.

Tentomon had helped Koushiro dust most of the high up places that were hard to reach. Tentomon didn't mind helping Koushiro, as long as Koushiro was around to talk to. Koushiro had only stopped to check his computer twice. There was still minimal results. Koushiro suspected it was one of those things where the biggest test was keeping the smaller ones from finishing. He would probably get most of the results at the same time.

When the doorbell rang, Taichi wiped his hands off on a kitchen towel. He wasn't wearing an apron so he checked to make sure that he hadn't spilled anything on himself. He was wearing jeans and a dark collar shirt. Taichi thought it was a dark blue, but it could have been gray. Once he was sure he was clean, Taichi went to answered the door.

"Tai!" Mimi cried as soon as the door was cracked open. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Mimi!" Laughing loudly, Taichi picked her up and swung around with her. He knew that Mimi always loved those parts in movies, so he always made it a point to do so. She laughed joyously causing Taichi to smile so big that it hurt his cheeks. He set her down after three twirls. He pressed his cheek against her and kissed the air near her ear. Mimi looked exactly, her hair was a mixture of blonde and brown with deep violet highlights through it. She wore a white and red candy striper dress that went to her knees and tied with a red belt. She had white ankle high boots on her feet.

"My turn, Tai!" Michelle said reaching out to be twirled around. Taichi wasn't surprised that she wasn't shy or scared like Kei tended to be around strangers. Michelle was older than Kei. Plus, her mom was Mimi. Of course her daughter was going to be friendly. Taichi also suspect that Mimi's greeting of him was enough for Michelle to trust him.

Taichi didn't hesitate picking her up and twirling her around as well. He even gave her some extra twirls since she wasn't nearly as heavy as Mimi. He noticed Koushiro shaking Michael's hand in the doorway to the kitchen and put Michelle down. "I think that's enough for now."

"Okay." Michelle didn't seem upset at all smiling brightly. "Is it okay if I play with the digimon?"

"Sure. Augmon is already in the living room with Kei, wrestling."

"Wrestling?" Michelle wrinkled her nose.

"Well Tentomon isn't as rowdy as Augmon. He'll play with you." Taichi looked over at Tentomon who was near Koushiro, but heard him and came over. "Is it okay, Tentomon?"

"Okay. I've been meaning to try something called a tea party, which Palmon told me about. She said only girls know how to play. Do you know how to play?" Tentomon looked over at Michelle with his big beetle eyes.

"I can show you." Michelle said following Tentomon to the living room.

Mimi smiled when Taichi turned back to her. "Thank you, Taichi. That was very sweet of you."

Koushiro cleared his throat. He was wearing the same jeans from the store, but he was wearing a nice shirt. Taichi loved that shirt on him and Koushiro often wore it when they had dinner with company, because he knew Taichi would be insatiable later. It wasn't really anything special, but it did show off his good qualities. It always gained Koushiro attention when they were out. Taichi couldn't help but relish in the fact that people were looking at his boyfriend. Koushiro said, "Mimi, it's good to see you."

"Good to see me? Izzy!" Mimi glared at Koushiro. She put her hands on her hips. "How long have you known me? Do you think you can get away that easily?"

Taichi couldn't help, but laugh again when Koushiro nodded in understanding. Then, he held out his arms and cried, "Mimi!"

"Izzy!" Mimi squealed. She danced into Koushiro's arms and hugged him tight around the neck. The two of them starting jumping up and down, getting increasingly louder.

Taichi shook his head at the two of them. He carefully shut the apartment door and slipped around them. "Hi, Michael." He shook Michael's hand and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks for having us Tai. I know it was last minute and everything." Michael was dressed pretty normally as far as Taichi knew. Michael always wore the same type of clothes. Just a simple jeans and button up shirt. Taichi didn't think much of it, but he knew that whatever he was wearing probably cost more than most of Tai's clothes put together. Of course, Mimi got most of these clothes for free since she worked in the field.

"Mimi! You changed your hair." Koushiro touched the long locks. Taichi couldn't remember what Mimi's hair looked like the last time he had seen her either on skype or in person. He assumed it was different, but Koushiro said it like he remembered what her hair was like. He probably did, Koushiro tended to notice details and he remembered almost everything he noticed.

"Oh, it's been like this for months." Mimi said pulling away.

"Well, then I think we don't nearly see each other enough. Let's open the wine we have a lot to catch up on." Koushiro put his arm through hers and start leading the way to the kitchen.

"Let's do it! You think with how busy I am I'd never even think about it, but I miss you two terribly," Mimi agreed. She leaned into Koushiro. Taichi and Michael followed them into the kitchen. It would have been cramped if they were trying to cook. However, it was perfect for standing around drinking wine and talking.

Taichi opened a bottle of red wine for them and a bottle of white because Michael preferred it. He poured generous glasses into wine glasses without the stems. He had bought them for Koushiro after they had been living together for three years. Even though they were not married Taichi wanted to follow the tradition of giving glass or crystal on their third anniversary. They had started dating after High School, but they had taken time off when they were in college because they had been living in separate countries. Also, because Koushiro wanted to make sure that Taichi was sure about their relationship before fully committing. So Taichi liked to believe that when they moved in together it was like they had gone from dating to married.

After talking for a little while in the kitchen, Koushiro turned to their guests. "Now that you've been introduced to the kitchen and the wine how about I give you two a tour?"

Mimi had not been over to their apartment since they moved into the three-bedroom. The last time she had visited they had lived in a smaller apartment with only two bedrooms. When they upgraded to the bigger apartment they didn't go too overboard even though Koushiro's job paid them really well. They wanted to save up to get a condo or small house. They both wanted to have a family someday and it would be nice to have a house when they did.

"Great and you can show me that bathroom." Mimi took Michael by the hand as she followed Koushiro out of the kitchen.

Taichi trailed along after them. Koushiro showed them all the rooms pointing out some interesting fixtures and pieces that decorated the place. They weren't the most glamorous decorations, but they were much better than when Taichi was a university student.

"Don't mind the charred wall. As soon as we get it checked for internal damages will have it redone." Koushiro tapped the wall outside the bathroom. Then, he opened the door to the guest bathroom and stepped aside for Mimi and Michael to see inside. Taichi stepped closer to him so he could see Mimi and Michael's reaction. He put an arm around Koushiro's shoulder and squeezed gently. Koushiro tilted his head glancing at Tai. Koushiro wasn't much for being affectionate in front of other people, but he didn't move or complain. He just smiled softly.

"Wow! Augmon really did a number on this." Mimi looked around the bathroom and the hall. She had big bright eyes. Like she forgot what sort of damage a digimon could do. Of course, Palmon was like Mimi in a many ways and did not like to fight.

"Tentomon didn't help either," Koushiro replied pointed out some of the places that Tentomon's attack had hit.

"What happened?" Mimi asked curiously. She looked concerned. The digimon didn't just accidentally do something like this.

"He saw Cherubimon in the mirror, so he says. Then, Kei started to encourage him so that he could see more of the attacks." Taichi couldn't help, but laugh a little bit. He was still annoyed at the damage, but he really wasn't mad at Augmon or Kei anymore. He actually thought the look on Augmon's face when Taichi yelled at him was too funny. Plus, Kei's child-like excitement had been super cute. "I guess if we hadn't been running for our lives at the time we would have been really awed at how cool our monsters' attacks were too."

"Weird Cherubimon?" Michael frowned. "Like Wallace's partner?"

"I don't know. Didn't see him." Taichi shrugged. He hoped that Mimi and Michael weren't too suspicious by that.

Mimi and Michael looked at Koushiro. Koushiro shrugged as well. "I don't think they saw Wallace's partner." Koushiro vaguely lied. They didn't believe that Augmon claimed to see Wallace's partner, just a similar digimon, however he and Koushiro have believed Augmon's story.

"Come on I'll show you the balcony. We don't use it much, but we thought it would be a good idea especially with Tentomon." Taichi led the way. Koushiro stayed in the hall in front of the bathroom staring into the room. Taichi saw that he was deep in thought when he turned back to see if he was going to join them. He decided to let him be for a minute. He led Mimi and Michael into their room and out onto the balcony. It wasn't much so there was nothing really out there, but he really enjoyed having it and not just because of Tentomon.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Mimi looked around studying the small area. "Mind if I decorate this too? It needs a table and chairs. Different lighting."

"Not at all." Taichi smiled. He didn't think Mimi could do any harm to the balcony. Although he was still a little worried about the bathroom, would Mimi drag them around to different stores to look at stuff, for weeks?

Koushiro joined them on the balcony bring the bottles of wine with him to refill everyone's glass. They stay on the balcony as the sun set. Mimi hugged onto Michael's arm, resting her head on Michael's shoulder, looking at the little view that they had. Taichi put his arm around Koushiro again. Koushiro touched Taichi's hand briefly, but then took a sip of the wine he had in that hand. They talked lightly about old things again. Like silly things they had done in college. Some of the stories they told were stories that everyone already knew. Some were stories that were newly remembered. Some were stories that had changed over time and weren't quite true.

After the sunset, Taichi said he was going to start dinner. Michael came with him inside to check on the kids. It was just in time because Mimi decided it was the time to fill Koushiro in on what she had planned for the bathroom, which was probably one of the few times that someone talked over his head.

When dinner was ready, Michael went to 'save Koushiro from Mimi' while Taichi dished the meal to the children and digimon. Then, he set the rest of the food in the middle of the table for them to take as they wanted to.

"…and Michael will help take down the wall and we'll put a brick feature. That wall is shared with the living room and it will look fantastic on both sides." Mimi finished as they came into the room.

"When am I doing all of this?" Michael asked although he didn't seem upset about being volunteered.

"Maybe you can start tomorrow," Mimi said as a joke. Michael laughed at that.

Since they had more guest than normal Taichi had put a leaf in the table so that it was longer. There was another leaf for the table, but it made the table too big for the room. The children and digimon sat on the side closest to the bathroom and main part of the house. Koushiro sat at the end of the table and Taichi sat beside him with Kei sitting next to him. Mimi and Michael sat across from Taichi. Michelle sat on the other side of her father with Tentomon at the other end next to her.

During the meal they spoke mostly about work and updating on family. It was comfortable. Michelle told Taichi about living in New York and her friends. Kei was quiet during the meal because he was still shy around the new adults, but after dinner he seemed to warm up and wanted to tell Mimi everything cool about his Uncles' apartment, since she was still talking about plans. She carefully listened to everything he liked about it. The digimon went into the guestroom when they finished eating to play video games. Michelle and Kei followed them after a while.

Taichi opened another bottle of wine and the adults went into the living room. They talked late into the night sharing stories of their adventures. A few times the kids and digimon would join them, only to go back into the spare bedroom to play more games. Eventually, though the kids fell asleep Michelle lying on one end of the couch and Kei at the other end. Tentomon and Augmon were watching a movie in their room. Mimi was sharing an armchair with Michael. She was sort of sitting next to him with her legs across his and her feet on the foot stool. Taichi was stretched out on the two-seater. He had an arm around Koushiro's shoulder again. Koushiro didn't mind at all anymore and even had a hand on Tai's thigh.

"It's great seeing you two." Mimi smiled brightly. "I know Michael told you that we didn't want people knowing we were in town just in case, but I doubt I could have gone three weeks without seeing you. Oh and Jyou. I'll probably have to see him too."

"Jyou's great." Koushiro agreed. "He and Jun just had their first daughter. First, girl in his family. She's adorable."

"His brothers have kids though?"

"All sons. This was even their last try." Koushiro pulled up a picture on his phone to show Mimi. It was a picture of Jyou, Jun their three sons and their new daughter.

"Oh my look how gorgeous. Who would have thought Jyou would make such pretty children." Mimi joked of course because Jyou had grown into his looks. "Michael look."

"Looks like we'll be taking a trip to see them as well." Michael reassured. "So his brothers all have four kids?"

"Shin has six and Shuu has three all boys." Koushiro replied.

"Michael you don't understand. When I first went to summer camp I wouldn't dream of talking to guys like Izzy, Jyou or even Tai, I didn't understand those jock types. But after being in the digital world, I don't know what I would have done without them. I thought Matt was cool, but he would have just blown me off if it wasn't for the rest of the guys."

"Matt had issues then," Taichi agreed. "Plus, his little brother was there and that was his main concern."

"But he even abandoned Takeru after a while." Mimi reminded.

Taichi shrugged. "We were all just kids though so we didn't know what we were doing."

"Well you pretended like you did and Izzy figured it out eventually." Mimi handed the phone back to Taichi. "I love all you guys, but I think we all had different people that we were close to."

"That's for sure. I talk to you, Jyou and Iori regularly. Ken, Miyaoi and I talk sometimes, but I don't know when the last time I talked to Takeru or Matt," Koushiro agreed.

"You still talk to Daisuke and Matt, right?" Mimi looked at Taichi.

"I still talk to those two and Sora," Taichi replied. He didn't mention Hikari because she was his sister and it was obvious that they still talked. Also, he didn't want to talk about Hikari because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his disappointment.

"I can't believe you still talk to Sora." Mimi sounded surprise. "She got to be such a bitch."

"Oh, she's not that bad. She was moody when she was younger," Taichi responded. It was no secret that Mimi and Sora weren't as close as they were in High School and never as close as most of the others.

"Oh stop defending her. She was especially cruel to you guys." Mimi's voice was hard and tough which Taichi thought she probably used when she worked.

"I guess," Taichi shrugged. "But we're over it." Taichi looked over at Koushiro. Koushiro was looking away from them at least somewhat uncomfortable if not completely. Taichi wrapped his free arm around his waist pulling him slightly closer hoping that it would help.

"Um…" Mimi looked guilty. "How's Iori?"

"Oh he's terrific. He took over the kendo academy," Taichi supplied nudging Koushiro. "I'm trying to get Hikari to sign off on the forms so Kei can join. He needs it with all that energy."

Koushiro voice sounded forced when he added to the conversation. "He's newly engaged. You'll probably miss the announcements."

"He is!?" Taichi looked at Koushiro. "You're serious."

"Yes. He proposed to Noriko last weekend." Koushiro looked a little more relaxed now. "He said it was their anniversary and he took her out to where they went on their first date. He proposed on the ferries wheel."

"Ahh! He's so sweet." Mimi blushed. "I met her before right?"

"Probably, they've been dating for a while." Koushiro couldn't remember if Mimi met her, at least as Iori's girlfriend.

"When are you two going to get married?" Mimi asked.

"Um, Mimi that's a little personal," Michael reminded she gave him a nonsense look.

"Well, I already think we are." Koushiro looked at Taichi. He nodded his agreement. "But you'll be invited if we ever exchange vows."

"Vows! I just want to go to the party!" Mimi laughed.

Taichi nodded. "We never thought about that, we should exchange vows Kou' just so we can party."

"I'll take you up on that, but only if that means we get a bunch of wedding gifts." Koushiro looked at Taichi his demeanor much better then a few minutes ago.

"Presents? We get presents?" Taichi looked up at Mimi. "I think you might have us."

"Oh stop it guys." Mimi sighed. She knew when she pushed too much.

"If it makes you feel better I'll let you go through my closet and throw out old stuff and create a whole new wardrobe for me." Taichi offered, although it was probably the wine talking.

"Don't tempt me Taichi," Mimi warned.

Koushiro laughed at Mimi and Taichi. "We promise to tell you when we decide to exchange vows." Taichi didn't think it would be soon anytime because they couldn't get married in Japan.

"All I ask." Mimi smiled sipping on her wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari found it difficult to unlock the door with her part friend part date, Kota, distracting her. It had started at the bar with flirting, and light kissing. Then, as they made their way back to the apartment, cutting across the park, they paused to kiss harder, longer. They started touching, just hair first grabbing fistfuls as they kissed heatedly. Then, there was touching, rubbing, arms, legs, sides. Anything they could touch, as they stumbled into the street still kissing. They made it into the elevator, but Hikari wasn't really sure how. Then, they stayed inside for ten minutes rutting against each other. Hikari barely noticed when the door opened and a girl shuffled and pushed the button for her floor. The girl stared at the ground looking distinctly uncomfortable. So, Hikari pulled away just enough to tap the button to her floor. She tilted her head back letting Kota kiss at her neck. She waited, barely patiently for their floor.

Then, she managed to pull away enough to get them down the hallway. She had pulled out her keys, but while she had been fumbling in her purse, Kota started touching her again. She fumbled with the door as his fingers slid under the elastic of her panties, and touched her. She shuttered. He started to kiss her again. She kissed back pressing into the door. She pushed up against the finger for a moment trying to get close to climax. When she realized it was not going to be enough, she pulled away once again. "Hold on." Hikari turned back to the door and opened it quickly. She stumbled over the threshold as she kicked off her shoes. Kota followed her inside and reached down to pull her shirt up over her head and tossing it down. They stumble through the hallway in the dark removing the rest of their clothes and distracting them as careless as her shirt.

"Not the bedroom!" Hikari steered him away. She led him over to the couch. She slipped on to it spreading her legs for him and trying to look coy, in the dark.

"Oh awesome." The guy replied moaning. He slipped between her legs and pressed her into the couch.

She liked guys that were bigger than she was. She liked it when they could envelope her. She liked to pretend it was because it made her feel safe and protected, but she knew that while she liked those things. She also liked the feeling of vulnerability. She liked knowing that she had no control. So when he moved her around so that she was on her elbows with one knee on the couch and one foot on the ground. She groaned. And when he slapped her ass as he drove into her, she let out a squeal and then moaned. She begged him for more.

He turned her around and picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She lifted the other around his other hip locking her ankles together around him. Then he was completely in charge. He used his strength and power to bring her to climax. The first one of that night.

\---

The second one came when he put her back on the couch and spread her wide open. He rubbed her clit as he entered her again. He continued to pound away at her. She had her head back against the couch with her eyes closed tight. She had her mouth open gasping soft gasps until she came just as he shot his load into her.

"For a kid that was running around all day, he couldn't even wait to get home to fall asleep?" Augmon asked as he, Koushiro and Taichi climbed the stairs to the apartment. Tentomon hovered overhead and Taichi carried Kei. They had spent most of the day out at the pier. They played games for prizes and rode on the Ferris wheel.

Taichi had convince Koushiro to come out with them and relaxed. They had yet to find any information about what happened. Taichi was growing less concerned by the day. He thought if something bad was happening then Koushiro's tests would have shown that already. Koushiro had said that the brush with the possible fourth world could have very little effect. If that was the case then, Koushiro research on the fourth world would be minimal and he would only be able to concluded if it existed and nothing else. So Taichi was able to convince him to come out and to work on that fourth world when Taichi didn't have the day off.

It had been fun for all of them everyone was a little exhausted. Taichi couldn't wait to put Kei down and crawl into bed with Koushiro. Tomorrow was Monday and Taichi felt the twinge of dread that always showed up on Sunday nights.

"That's just how little kids are Augmon. They have so much energy they play really hard and fast, but that makes them tired. They don't realize they're tired usually and they keep going, but then since he had to sit on the train he was forced to relax and so he fell asleep," Taichi explained in a hushed voice.

"The movement of the train also helped," Koushiro replied. He was carrying their leftovers, a large stuffed dog, and a balloon.

"Oh kind of like the baby digimon." Tentomon took the keys from Koushiro to help him unlock the apartment door. He could see well in the dark so he was able to get the light in the hallway on for the humans who couldn't. "Uh…whose shoes are these?"

"Looks like Kari's home." Koushiro glanced at the shoes. "I'm going to check my computer."

"Alright. I'll just put him down." Taichi said seeing that Hikari had a guest and all their clothes were on the floor he brought Kei into his and Koushiro's bedroom. Even though, he had been looking forward to spending the night with Koushiro he didn't know what he would find in their guestroom. He would rather Kei sleep in their room than find out.

On his way to their computer room, Koushiro noticed the trail of clothes led to the living room and not to the guestroom. He paused looking inside the room. The lights from the city spilled into the room and Koushiro could make out a mass on the couch. He sighed although no one heard. He went over to the couch to hopefully get Hikari and her date to move into the other room. He couldn't much see Hikari, but there was some brown hair and a light colored arm that he could make out, but the majority of the mass on the couch was the date. Koushiro reached down and shook the date's shoulder. "Hey guys, let's get you up and into the bedroom," he said evenly. It frustrated him to see Hikari like this, but Taichi always took it so much harder. Koushiro knew that he had to be the strong one for him.

The date instead of waking slow and groggily or drunk and happily, jolted up after only a moment and swung wildly. Koushiro was not prepared for this and was hit in the jaw, then the eye, and finally in the stomach. Koushiro stumbled back away from the date and held his arms up to protect himself. He did not want to fight back because he knew the guy was drunk so he might overreact even more. Plus, Koushiro's head was already spinning from being hit before. He decided that putting distance between them was the safest option.

Tentomon quickly flew in from behind Koushiro. He stopped the man from doing anything else by wrapping his arms and legs around the date. Obviously, not feeling like he should use an attack on a human.

"Ahh!" The guy started screaming and swearing loudly clawing at Tentomon's hard shell and trying to get him off. Hikari woke up from that and Taichi was in the room instantly.

Koushiro lowered his hands and watched Tentomon passively not trying to get him off. Tentomon was meant to protect him and Koushiro was not going to stop him.

Hikari blinked up at the scene. "What?"

Taichi hurried over touching Koushiro's shoulder and putting his other hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" Koushiro nodded although he was still a bit shakened. Taichi turned on the dated.

"Alright, it's time for you to go." Taichi grabbed the guy by the collar. Tentomon pulled away from the guy flying back a little, but keeping close to Taichi.

The man stared at Tentomon with wide eyes and complete fright. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't worry about it. It's time for you to go," Taichi said. He let go of the guy's collar. He started to usher him to the front door. Augmon and Tentomon followed Taichi's progress.

"Ok, ok just keep that thing away from me. Hikari let's get out of here," The man said putting distance between him and the digimon. Taichi looked at Tentomon and Augmon who both backed off slightly. Taichi felt concerned about this. What had happened to make the digimon so cautious with this guy?

"Hikari's fine. You on the other hand need to leave." Taichi opened the front door for him and herded him out towards the stairs. Augmon and Tentomon stayed waiting at the door watching the whole time.

The man looked worried for a moment about Hikari, but when he looked around Taichi at the door he saw the digimon. His eyes widened in fear again and he quickly jumped back. "Right, I'm out of here." Then he ran down the stairs faster than Taichi thought was possible with the guy. Taichi heard him trip on the landing followed with some swearing, and then he heard more running.

He waited until he couldn't hear any more footfalls before turning back to the digimon. "Tentomon, will you follow him and make sure he actually leaves the building. I'll leave the patio door unlocked for you."

"Got it." Tentomon flew down after the date staying in the shadows this time.

Taichi didn't say anything to Augmon as he went inside making sure to lock the apartment door. Then, he detoured into his room to unlock the patio door for Tentomon. He went back into the living room to find out what happened. Hikari stumbled passed him, wrapped up in the throw-blanket that went over the back of the couch, into the bathroom.

Augmon flinched when she shrieked about the toilet. "It's okay, Hikari. You can use Tai's bathroom." Augmon ran after her.

Taichi shook his head and walked over to Koushiro. Koushiro had not moved at all. He still had an arm around his stomach and he was gently touching one of his eyes. Taichi felt even more scared now than before. He put his arms around Koushiro, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight. Koushiro turned into his arms burrowing his face into Taichi's neck. He let out a little choked sobbing sound.

"Hey, hush. He's gone. It's okay." Taichi felt his gut drop when he felt Koushiro clutch the back of his shirt. He felt Koushiro shaking and shuttering. "Baby what happened."

"I didn't do anything." Koushiro his voice was shaky and quiet. "This is our home. I want to feel safe. I couldn't even hit back. He was so drunk." He held tight on to Taichi.

Taichi almost pulled away so that he could look Koushiro in the eye. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Taichi had only heard the guy screaming because of Tentomon. He didn't know that he had hit Koushiro, but that explained Tentomon's reaction. It made Taichi's blood boil a little. That guy was long gone, but Hikari was not. She was the one that brought him here and Taichi was going to talk to her. He could deal with all the other things she was doing, but he wouldn't stand for this. If Hikari wanted to get drunk and mess around she could do it at her own apartment.

When Taichi and Koushiro had first started to date it had not always been easy. So many friends, strangers and acquaintances had shared their hatred for them. Taichi always fought against it and it was not long before people learned to stop. Koushiro on the other hand, just let it happened. He preferred to look the other way instead of fighting it. So the hatred and anger continued.

Taichi held on to him trying to calm Koushiro down. It wasn't fair that all the hatred for them was always directed at Koushiro never at Taichi. Koushiro was always one to just let it happen. Deciding that he was the better person by not fighting, after all he was smarter than that, right? Yet it affected Koushiro putting a fear in him. Their home had always been a safe haven for him. Even though, this situation wasn't necessarily about hatred it still unnerved Koushiro. He didn't want to be afraid in his own home.

"Tai! Tai!" Hikari screamed in a tone that had both Taichi and Koushiro running. Kei was up too and Augmon was already in their bathroom, the one connected to the master bedroom. The bathroom was dark except for the nightlight and the light from the street that spilled in from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro was already looking at what was across from Hikari. Cherubimon stared at them through the mirror. It was the dark version of the Cherubimon. "What is he doing there?" Hikari asked.

"Mommy?" Kei scooted past Augmon and his uncles to his Mom. Hikari picked him up without looking away from the Cherubimon.

Koushiro reached forward to touch the glass. "It is unusual to have a reflection in the dark."

"That's not a reflection." Taichi scooted closer to his little sister who was in the main part of the bathroom.

Koushiro nodded. "That's a good point. People use to think that mirrors were a window into other dimension. I wonder if…" He touched the solid glass and nothing unusual happened except Cherubimon tilted his head. Koushiro tapped on the glass a few times. The glass started to ripple a little at his touch at least visibly it rippled Koushiro didn't feel the ripple. Like it was only happening on the other side of the glass.

"Be careful." Taichi winced as Koushiro continued. He was the one with courage, but that didn't mean that he necessarily liked it when other people put themselves in danger.

"I need to check my computer." Koushiro backed up from the mirror towards the door, but not wanting to take his eyes off of the mirror.

Cherubimon opened his mouth large and wide. Taichi grabbed Hikari and Koushiro and ducked below the sink just in case something dangerous came out of it. They kept an eye on what they could see of Cherubimon. Augmon stood near them looking at Taichi for instruction. Cherubimon's voice that rang in the room or in their heads.

The portal will open in 5 days.

"The portal will open?" Taichi spoke out loud.

"What does that mean?" Hikari looked between her brother and Koushiro.

"I have to get my computer." Koushiro jumped up and ran out of the room.

Taichi stayed with his sister and nephew on the floor of the bathroom. He stared at Cherubmon, he knew he would have to be attentive in case anything happened while Koushiro was gone.

"Tai aren't you going to do something?" Hikari begged. Taichi glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't fully take his gaze off of Cherubmon. "What are you waiting for?"

Taichi didn't know how to explain to her that even though he hadn't lost any of his courage he was more reluctant to place himself or his family in danger by doing so. He needed more reassurance, more grounding. That's what Koushiro did for him. He had answers. He let Tai know when it was safe to be brave. Since he was unable to explain that to her he decided he would have to do something. He straightened up so that he was more level with Cherubmon. He spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Portal? What do you mean?"

Cherubmon became still for a moment. Then slowly with great difficulty, Cherubmon turned his head to look down on Taichi. He could probably see Hikari and Kei on the floor behind him. Cherubmon's mouth began to open wide and a bright glow began to form, but before the attack could be released the mirror went dark, unable to reflect anything in the dark room.

Taichi, Hikari and Kei stayed where they were on the floor until Koushiro came running back in. "Where'd he go?"

"He was going to say more, but then he disappeared," Hikari explained.

"A faulty connection, interesting." Koushiro sat down on the floor next to them and opened his laptop.

Taichi and Hikari look at Koushiro as he started working. After a few minutes, of his typing Hikari turned to her brother. "I'm putting Kei to bed." Taichi nodded silently. Kei was still in her arms and his head was on her shoulder. He had wide eyes and they looked at the mirror without blinking. Hikari stood up with Kei in her arms. When she reached the door, she paused and said, "Thanks Tai."

Taichi nodded he stood up after her and turned on the light in the bathroom since. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now. Koushiro normally let him do something, but that would mean Koushiro would have to stop what he was doing to explain it to Tai. He knew that might be more burdensome than help. He went back out into the apartment to make sure that the front door was locked. Then, he went into the kitchen to see if there were any dishes or anything to do. There wasn't of course, Koushiro didn't let dishes sit. But, Taichi ran a towel over the counters to make sure they were clean. Then he went into the living room. The clothes that had been in there and the hallway were gone and the throw, Taichi suspected was still with Hikari. He looked at the cushions on the couch before deciding that he better wash them. He unzipped the sleeves of the couch and put them in the wash. After that he straightened the pillows he went to check on Hikari and Kei.

He always checked on Kei when he stayed over, but when Hikari was staying over as well, he usually let them be. However, because of Cherubmon he was felt extra protective. Since, he wasn't sure how he could help Koushiro he felt like at least he could be helpful to his sister and nephew.

When he reached the door it was cracked open slightly and Hikari was lying on the bed with Kei. She was rubbing his forehead and whispering to him. "Everything is fine. You don't need to be afraid. Everyone here will take care of you." Even though, when Tai looked closely, he though Kei might be fast asleep. His eyes were completely closed and he didn't seem to be moving. If Kei wasn't asleep he was nearly there.

Tai stayed at the door for only a moment, but turned around instead of offering his help. In the end, Taichi always knew that it didn't matter how many times Kei stayed with him; Hikari would always be his mom. He couldn't replace her. Even though, she sometimes shucked her responsibilities, Kei would always pick her first. In some ways, that hurt Taichi to know, but in others it made him feel relieved.

After he left his sister and nephew alone, Taichi made sure that the balcony door was closed and locked, even though he didn't think that someone would climb up their building just to get into their apartment, Taichi felt safer knowing it was locked. Then, he got ready for bed.

When he was finished he stood in the bathroom door watching Koushiro as he worked. It always amazed him to see just how smart Koushiro really was, but sometimes like now, he realized how beautiful Koushiro was when he was really in his element. When Koushiro was deeply concentrating and surrounded by knowledge he glowed faintly with energy. "Koushiro," he said after a long moment. Koushiro looked up at him quickly. Even though, sometimes Koushiro would become so entrenched that he was oblivious to everything around him, sometimes he was so fill with knowledge that he was hyper aware of everything around him. So he sometimes would surprise Taichi by responding right away. "Can I help?"

Koushiro looked down at his laptop and rubbed the keys thoughtfully. "Not right now. I'll let you know when, but until then I want you ready and rested." He looked up at Taichi with his deep dark eyes.

Taichi squatted next to him on the floor. "Okay, I'll go to bed, but I don't want you staying up all night either."

At first Koushiro didn't reply to that, but Taichi knew that Koushiro was weighting what Taichi had just said. Taichi knew that Koushiro was aware that if he worked himself into a stupor that he wouldn't be any use to them either and although this new piece to their puzzle was interesting, Koushiro couldn't let it compromise him for the next piece. "If I'm not in bed after a while, come get me alright?" Taichi agreed. Taichi touched Koushiro's cheek and drew him up for a kiss. Koushiro returned the kiss genuinely, but once Taichi pulled away Koushiro was back to work.

Taichi shook his head and smiled to himself. He stood up and went to bed. Tentomon looked at him concern deep in his eyes. "Let him be for a bit, I'll bring him to bed later."

"Thanks Tai," Tentomon looked relieved. He laid down in his usual spot to the left of Koushiro's pillow. Augmon liked to pretend that he liked to sleep to the right of Taichi, but generally he ended up lying across Taichi and Koushiro's calves.

Taichi had trouble sleeping when Koushiro wasn't in the bed, but eventually he was able to with the comfort of the digimon in the room and the soft sound of Koushiro's typing coming from the bathroom. He woke up with his arms around Augmon's head and Augmon's head snuggled into his chest. As a kid Taichi had woken up in that position every day Augmon was around, but it was unusual as an adult. It was still completely dark in the room, except the bathroom light was on. Taichi sat up, worried that Koushiro was sick or something, but then remembered what happened earlier. Either way he had to get up and bring Koushiro back to bed, but at least Koushiro wasn't sick.

Taichi was careful as he crawled off the bed so that he didn't wake the digimon. He was surprised, to see Koushiro hunched over with his head lolled towards his left shoulder, asleep. It hadn't occurred to him that he didn't hear Koushiro typing anymore. Taichi carefully took Koushiro's computer and set it on the dresser in their bedroom. He didn't do anything to turn it off in case it was doing something that couldn't be interrupted.

Taichi returned to the bathroom. He sat down on the tile next to Koushiro. He reached forward and gently brought Koushiro's into his arms letting his head rest on his shoulder. He gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "Kou? Kou?" Taichi spoke softly hoping to lure Koushiro awake just enough to get him to bed, but not enough for Koushiro to remember the trip in the morning. He didn't want Koushiro awake enough to start thinking about the current situation again. He knew Koushiro needed to sleep. He had to recharge. Koushiro admitted that several times in school he had made himself sick with exhaustion because he had been working nonstop. Koushiro bashfully told Taichi that he needed Tai around to let him know when he was working too hard. His actual words were: Taichi you're my light. Knowledge was his passion, but there was a dark side to it that he knew all too well. It took everything away from him, at times even his curiosity! He had said that Tai was the one to guide him back whenever he became lost. He said that sometimes it felt like Taichi guarded his curiosity, protected it, because it always returned when Taichi was around. So Taichi took this duty seriously.

Koushiro responded after a moment and blearily looked at Taichi. "Mm Tai, let me sleep."

"Kay that's what I'm going to do, but we have to get back to bed," Taichi reassured standing carefully and bringing Koushiro with him. Koushiro leaned heavily against him, but he was able to shuffle to the bed with Taichi. He yawned and was nearly out when his head hit his pillow. Yet when Taichi lied down, Koushiro scooted closer to him, until he was the one laying with his head against Taichi's chest. Taichi yawned too and put his arms around Koushiro's head closing his eyes. "Love you."

"Mm," Koushiro mumbled back, but he was already in another deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Taichi found his sister running out the door. Taichi grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving. “Where are you going?”

“I have to find, Kota. I have to apologize for my rude brother.” Hikari used Taichi’s hand on her arm to balance so she could put her shoes on. “I can’t believe you kicked him out last night.”

“He hit Koushiro!” Taichi shook his head. The reason for throwing Kota out was not really important, because it was true that he was so drunk that he probably had no idea what happened. Taichi knew people acted poorly when drinking as he was guilty of bad behavior himself. However, he had every right to throw the guy out after his behavior. It was in no way rude. However, at the moment Taichi couldn’t care less about that kid. He was more concerned with Hikari. “What about Kei? You just can’t leave him here?”

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” Hikari asked, barely.

Taichi glared at her. He would always take care of Kei. He was just a little boy and he was so adorable too. He deserved to be happy and loved. Hikari knew that and was taking advantage of that. “He’s your son. Kou and I don’t mind watching him. We don’t. But you could at least give us a little warning! If I hadn’t woken up you’d leave without telling us! And we’ve had him for three days already! You didn’t even call to check on him.”

“I knew you were taking care of him. I told Mantarou to drop him off here,” Hikari sighed.

“That’s not the point! You can’t just assume we can watch him every week! We might make plans!” Taichi swore. He knew that they would be unlikely to make plans when it was Hikari’s week with her son because they knew how much she relied on them. At first, she took full responsibility of Kei. However, over the last few months, they had started taking care of him the majority of the time.

“I’m sorry Tai! I want to live my life. I’m young, okay? And it’s your fault I had him so early anyway. So you should take responsibility.” Hikari tried to pull away from her brother, but he held on. “Tai you’re hurting me.”

“My fault?” Taichi looked bewildered. He let go of Hikari more because of the shock than her whining.

“Yes. If all of you hadn’t been so keen on me and Takeru getting together, then I wouldn’t be so messed up. I thought it was normal to go through a relationship where the guy doesn’t touch you or even kiss you! I wasn’t prepared when Mantarou started treating me like a real woman!” Hikari yelled. “So, it’s your fault and I have to go.”

Taichi watched her storm away from him and slam the door behind her. “That was my fault? Hey wait Kari! I never…” He followed after her, but was cut off in the hall when he ran into Mimi and Michelle.

“Mimi!” Taichi forgot that Mimi and Michelle were coming over so that Mimi could show off the designs that she had for their apartment.

“Did you forget that I was coming?” Mimi put her hands on her hips. Michelle did the same thing.

“Hey don’t give me that look. This is why I’m dating a guy!” A joke on how guys didn’t care if you forgot an anniversary or holiday. Though Koushiro was more likely to do that than Taichi, Taichi had been bad at that sort of thing when he had dated girls in high school. Taichi opened the door to their apartment. “Did you see Hikari?”

“She ran by us. She stopped and said hi, but then you started yelling? What’s going on?” Mimi took off her coat. It really wasn’t cold out, but the coat looked nice. “Since you’re not ready you can make us breakfast.”

“Fine.” Taichi laughed.

“Mr. Tai can I play with Agumon and Tentomon?” Michelle asked.

“Sure. I think they’re in the living room playing video games.” Taichi glanced down the hall and could just make out the corner of the television, it was on. Michelle ran down the hall and into the living room.

“She loves digimon. Betamon told her next summer that we could visit the nursery and see if there are any partners for her.” Mimi smiled.

Koushiro stuck his head out of the computer room. “Is she gone…oh hi Mimi.” Koushiro rubbed at his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, one was black from where he had been hit, and he had bags under both of them. Taichi frowned he probably should have made Koushiro stay in bed with him that morning. He had gotten up before dawn and began working again. He had barely disturbed Taichi, but it was enough that Taichi could have pulled him back to bed. 

“We’re going shopping today,” Taichi explained.

“I remember.” Koushiro yawned. “I’ll just get dressed.” 

“Great! I’m making breakfast.” Taichi smiled. He still had to get dressed too, but he could do it later he didn’t want to be rude to their guests. Koushiro stretched and shuffled into their bedroom closing the door. “Okay breakfast.”

“Okay now I want to know what’s going on. Why did Hikari leave in a hurry? Why is Koushiro a walking dead?” Mimi asked.

“Hikari brought her date over last night and had s-e-x on our couch. We found them laying there. I went to put Kei down in our room, and that guy hit Koushiro. Tentomon was pissed. I sent the guy packing. Now, Kari’s mad that I kicked him out,” Taichi explained. It was the truth and enough of a story that Mimi would think that there was nothing else too it. So, he was able to completely leave out the fact that Cherubimon showed up in their mirror too.

“She’s mad that you kicked out a guy who punched your boyfriend?” Mimi looked shocked and angry. “I would kick out a guy that punched Michael!”

“Well he was drunk, so I can understand the hitting, especially because he was startled out of a sleep. Though it still pisses me off and believe me I haven’t forgotten it. However, that wasn’t what why Hikari was leaving in such a rush. I sort of grilled her on what she has been doing for the last three day.” Taichi lowered his voice. He blushed Hikari’s actions typically made him upset, but when he had to explain them to other people they embarrassed him. He didn’t share such details with very many people, and he didn’t go out of his way to tell Mimi about what was going on with her either. However, he wasn’t going to blantly lie to Mimi about it either. She was a good friend to all of them and he trusted her. 

Taichi let out a breath of hot steam. There was nothing he could do about it now, so he just wanted to drop the conversation. He could worry himself into the grave or he could get on with the day. “Ok so breakfast. Scrambled eggs or fried?”

“Oh, Tai did you forget how I liked my eggs?” Mimi pouted.

“No, I didn’t. I just wanted to make sure.” Taichi pulled out the ingredients and the pan. He started heating it up. 

“We actually don’t have to go out. I brought all the designs here. You have to approve them. If you need to see a color scheme in real lighting, then we can take a trip and have a look-see,” Mimi said she paused and made a face. “What is that sound?”

Taichi stopped what he was doing and tilted his head trying to listen.

“Kei, what are you doing?” Koushiro’s voice came in from the hall.

“Uh…” Kei said. He was still too young to know how to lie, but it was obvious even though Taichi and Mimi couldn’t see him that he had been caught doing something. “I’m moveding!”

“Moving? Where are you moving to?” Koushiro sounded puzzled. Taichi and Mimi looked at each other and Mimi waved him off to the hallway taking over at the frying pan.

In the hall, Kei had a rather large suitcase that belonged to Hikari, but stayed in their spare room most of the time. It had clothes hanging out of the zipper. Kei having been caught had guilty tears in his eyes. He was wringing his hands. Koushiro wasn’t scolding him, so whatever Kei was doing, it was something that he thought was naughty. So that made Taichi suspicious and curious. “Daddy moveding away from home cause Grandpapa and Nana were shouting at him. I moveding away from here cause Uncle Tai was shouting about me.”

“Uncle Tai and I don’t want you moving away.” Koushiro knelt down beside Kei. He pulled Kei’s hand from the handle off the suitcase. “Hey let go for a second.” Kei let go taking Koushiro’s hand. Koushiro squeezed it. “Tai, do you have something to say?”

Taichi didn’t realize that Koushiro had seen him. He stepped closer to the pair. Kei turned his head to look at him as he crouched down beside him. “Kei you don’t need to move. You’re always allowed to stay here even if we’re yelling about you or at you.”

“Aren’t you mad at me?” Kei asked. He sniffed.

Koushiro squeezed his hand and put his other arm around Kei’s shoulder. Kei moved closer to him, until he was almost in Koushiro’s lap. Taichi smiled. “No. I’m not mad at you. I am sorry you heard me yelling about you, but I don’t want you to leave. We don’t want you to move.”

“That’s right. Who would play soccer with Uncle Tai except you and who would listen to my bedtime stories?” Koushiro wiped Kei’s cheeks with his fingers. Kei wrapped his arms around Koushiro’s neck and wouldn’t let go. Koushiro stood after a minute. “Come on Miss Mimi made breakfast.”

Taichi stood up too. He felt bad that his nephew heard him yelling. Koushiro would never say anything to Hikari about it that’s why Taichi had to. He didn’t like fighting with his sister, but Kei was just a little boy. Taichi thought he deserved better from her. He felt like it was his responsibility to say so.

Truth was he would rather have Kei live with Hikari. That would be ideal, but if she really didn’t want to be a mom then he wished that she would just let them take complete responsibility. He was sure Mantarou would still want to have his time with Kei, but he and Koushiro would be fine taking Kei every other week. It was just the not knowing that bothered him. It had to be even more confusing for Kei. 

Taichi followed them into the living room where Mimi was sitting with Michelle and the digimon. Their plates were on the coffee table. “We get to eat in the living room?”

“Just today.” Koushiro set Kei on the floor next to the smallest plate.

“You look better.” Mimi smiled at Koushiro. “That is good I want to drop by and surprise Jyou. You’ll come, right?”

“Of course.” Koushiro bowed. He picked up the two remaining plates handing one to Taichi and sitting with him on the couch. The eggs weren’t all that great, better than Mimi’s cooking had ever been, but she was not the cook Taichi was. Taichi would rather eat his mother’s health food than Mimi’s eggs. When Koushiro told Mimi it was delicious Agumon gave him a strange look. 

“Let me show you what I have.” Mimi pulled out her laptop after breakfast was cleared and soaking in the sink. She began running some of her designs. She started talking about color, appeal and resale value. Taichi might have fallen asleep, because Koushiro elbowed him at least once.

“And…hey.” Mimi frowned. “What’s going on…?” She tapped a few buttons on her computer, but it had stopped working. Koushiro sat up and pulled the laptop out of her hands. He pulled up a dark screen and started putting codes in. “Izzy.” Mimi rolled her eyes, but knew better than to try to stop Koushiro from whatever he was doing. At least he had waited until there was a problem before taking over her computer. “Hey! There is that sound again!”

“What sound?” Taichi looked at Mimi. He thought the sound from earlier was Kei pulling the suitcase in the hall, but everyone was in the living room.

“Waves and I doubt you can hear the ocean from here!” Mimi looked at the television. “Do you have another TV on?”

“Maybe it’s the air conditioning?” Taichi asked.

“Tai it’s probably the dark ocean. Isn’t that why Koushiro had us come over?” Agumon stood and walk over to Mimi. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Mimi, be careful,” Taichi said looking at Koushiro who hadn’t stopped what he was doing. Did he even hear Mimi?

“Ah ha! I knew you guys were up to something else last night! What’s going on?” Mimi asked.

“I don’t really know. Koushiro barely knows and so far, he hasn’t been able to explain much of it to me.” Taichi sighed. “Maybe it’s time that he tries, however can it wait until we get to Jyou’s?”

“Fine, but you better…” Mimi grabbed her ears. “It’s so annoying!”

“Which way is it coming from Mimi?” Tentomon flew over to them.

Mimi turned her head in a few directions then stood. “Come on, I’ll show you.” Taichi stood up. Michelle and Kei followed behind Taichi and the digimon, but Koushiro stayed in the living room. They went back into the bathroom, the one with the broken mirror. As they approached Taichi notice water flooding into the hall.

“Shit!” Taichi pushed forward having to shove hard into the bathroom door to get it to open. The water was up to his knees in the bathroom, before it rushed out into the hall. The water was coming from the pieces of the mirror still attached to the wall.

”This is no longer going to be a cheap project.” Mimi’s eyes widened.

“You think?” Taichi gave Mimi a look. “Tentomon you broke the mirror can’t you do something.”

“Me! It was Agumon!”

“No, your attack hit the mirror too!” Agumon looked uncomfortable standing in the water even though now it was less then a few inches high. Taichi leaned down to pick Kei up in case it got higher quickly. Mimi took Michelle’s hand.

“Um Tai!” Koushiro stumbled into the bathroom. He held up Mimi’s computer water was now pouring from it. “My computer is doing it too. The other mirror is probably doing so as well.”

“I’ll check.” Tentomon flew quickly out of the room.

Mimi took her computer. “Good thing all my work it backed up online.”

“Don’t worry, Mimi. I don’t think your computer is actually hurt. At least I hope it isn’t. The floors in the apartment probably aren’t so lucky. I think that if the portal is supposed to open in the dark ocean, then the world might be shifting to make room for the it, and making room means sending the overflow to our world or the digital world. Energy has to move around sort of equally. Water is a very busy element full of energy, so the water coming into our world isn’t a surprise.”

“If that world has to make room then what about our world?” Taichi asked.

“Oh don’t worry about that. The Earth is surrounded by these worlds this is true, but Earth is only one small part of the bigger universe. Our universe is rapidly expanding the space between matter getting farther apart! So Earth and the universe will make room simply by expanding just like it always does. I’ve never been to the dark ocean, so I don’t know its laws, but it may not have that option like our world does. The digital world may fair better then the dark ocean more like our own universe, but I haven’t done extensive research on the larger universe.”

Tentomon returned. “That mirror is flooding too.”

“That’s it I want Palmon and Betamon here now.” Mimi looked at Koushiro.

“You better call Michael as long as our computers are leaking, I don’t think we can get them here.” Mimi pulled out her phone. “Yes!” Michelle smiled.

“Everyone up to visiting Jyou?” Taichi asked.

“Lead the way,” Mimi said.

“We’re going to have to tell everyone?” Koushiro looked at Taichi. He wasn’t ready to tell everyone about what was going on because honestly, he didn’t know what was going on.

“We’re just going over there for the afternoon. Mimi’s in town and they have the new baby and maybe after dinner we’ll let them know what is going on,” Taichi explained. 

They often went to Jyou’s on Sunday’s for a family meal. Jyou, his brothers and their families were always there. Shuu was married to Miyako’s sister and so usually Miyako and her siblings were there as well. Daisuke showed up if he was in town and if he was there then Ken wasn’t far behind. All of the digidestine, were always invited as well. So, it was possible that at least five of them would be there today. Plus, Mimi was with them so it was a good chance to tell most what was going on. In fact, if enough people were present then the news would travel quickly to anyone left. As the leader, Taichi knew this was important and he also knew that they couldn’t keep this a secret anymore. Hikari and Mimi were already aware of too much for them to wait any longer.

Koushiro sighed. “Well I hope that Miyako or Ken is there. Maybe they can help me figure something out.”

“True, if either of them is there I’ll make sure to give you some time to talk to them. The more information we can give everyone the better!” Taichi promised.

“Are you okay with that Mimi?” Koushiro asked when Mimi was off of her phone call.

“I think you should explain right away, but I know how you are Koushiro. If you need a little time then I will agree to that, but I will make sure that the two of you explain as much as you can by the end of the night,” Mimi warned.

“Thanks Mimi.” Koushiro smiled. “Jyou will want you to see their daughter and it might be difficult to talk to them right away anyhow.”

“That’s exactly why I’m giving you time.” Mimi stood proudly. “I’m going to be gushing over their baby so much at first that I wouldn’t be able to listen to you anyway.”


End file.
